


Too Scary For Halloween

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Eight is looking for a suitable costume. He finds one that positively terrifies him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Scary For Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> My first strip cartoon.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/tsf_halloween_completed.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I agree with Eight in this cartoon. I also prefer velvet - and shoulder-length chestnut curls...
> 
> As the wording may be a bit too small to read, I've reproduced it below:
> 
> 1\. Hmm, need a costume...Scary, but NOT too scary...
> 
> 2\. Hmm, what's this? Looks like P-something... Ah, give it a try...
> 
> 3\. AHH! TOO SCARY! TOO SCARY! NOT ME! NOT ME!
> 
> 4\. Too scary! Too scary! Too ordinary!
> 
> 5\. Need tea... Must have tea...
> 
> 6\. Try again...Too scary... Prefer velvet...Yes, yes, velvet...try again...
> 
> 7\. Now where's that Weetabix costume...
> 
> 8\. PERFECT!


End file.
